Kyōmi Wakahisa
Kyōmi Wakahisa (若久清海, Wakahisa, Kyōmi) was the First Raikage (初代雷影, Shodai Raikage; Literally meaning "First Lightning Shadow") of Kumogakure. She is well-renowned as the driving force between Kumogakure's founding as a Great Shinobi Village, as well as leading it for several decades afterwards. She also led the Wakahisa clan for a lengthy period of time. This page is under construction! Background At the time of her birth, Kyōmi was in an ever-changing environment. The area that she lived in was the foundation for what would become Kumogakure. Her clan had lived in the area for several years and were in full support of the village's creation. Being raised in those circumstances meant that she imitated the mindsets of those around her, and she too came to wish for the future village's well-being. Though she was too young and inexperienced to help with the village itself, she was trained as a kunoichi by her father. As with most Wakahisa children, even at a young age she demonstrated above-average chakra control. Her level was quickly discovered to be much higher than even her fellow youths, and those both in and outside the clan labelled her as a prodigy. By the time she had reached her teenage years, she had gained the attention of shinobi both in and outside the area. Whilst the village came closer and closer to being founded, Kyōmi continued to aid the village in any way she could. At heart she was, like most of her clansmen, a medical shinobi, but her skills meant that she was also a proficient fighter and a brilliant leader. The village council noticed her talent, which only increased as she became an adult. When Kumogakure was formed, she was their first choice to lead the village - the First Raikage. She accepted the offer and became something of a figurehead for the village. It became apparent within mere weeks, however, that she was more than capable of leading without being spoon-fed every step of the way. If anything, her innovative suggestions and open mind helped the village, especially in terms of healthcare and medical teams. Within mere months of Kumogakure's founding, they had established themselves as self-sufficient. All new villages faced trouble, and it didn't take long for her own to have it find them. A missing-nin from Iwagakure entered the village in the dead of night, slaughtering several shinobi until he was taken down. This caused an uproar amongst the villages, and Kyōmi herself put the Tsuchikage under fire for not handling the criminal. The tension grew, and by the time the village celebrated its first anniversary, it was at war. Both villages fought each other for several years, but as Kyōmi quickly realised, the fighting accomplished very little. Several times she was seen on the battlefield, both fighting the enemy and treating the wounded, which only convinced her further to end the bloodshed. It took several pleas from Kyōmi to the First Tsuchikage before the two agreed to withdraw their troops. Peace was restored, but the tension was still present. It was then that the unheard of was proposed - unity between the two Kages. Though it was very risky, they both agreed to it. The First Raikage and First Tsuchikage were wed, and weeks later, the marriage became a planned ritual between their successors. Following the marriage, Kumogakure found no other major issues from the outside world. The peace meant that Kyōmi could focus on advancing the village and her clan, both of which had suffered thanks to the war. Years went by before both had returned to their former glory, but the Raikage didn't stop there. She ruled over the village for several decades and helped it live up to its name as one of the Five Greats. In time, she came to have a child, who was raised to succeed her as Raikage. In time, Kyōmi stepped down and allowed the child to take her place. She lived on for several years after, advising her clan up until the day she died. Personality (replace with text) Appearance (replace with text) Abilities (replace with text) Ability #1 (replace with text) Ability #2 (replace with text) Accolades (replace with text) Quotes (replace with text) Category:Kage